


盖勒特•格林德沃的预知与谎言

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 成文日期比较早, 所以本文GG方面是高浓度友情, 旧文搬运, 还有肖战必糊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: 预言蛊惑人心，真相藏于己心。二者只有一线之隔。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	盖勒特•格林德沃的预知与谎言

1899

“所以你还有预言能力？”邓布利多惊喜地问道。

“没错。”，格林德沃得意地回答。“比如说，”他举例道，“我在追寻死亡圣器的时候看到了幻象。我看到我能在戈德里克山谷找到一生中最志同道合的朋友，我们之间紧密得不能再紧密……所以我就来了，然后遇见了你！”

“这实在是太出乎我意料了。”邓布利多有些发怔地回答，而格林德沃从他朋友的神态中读出了一丝令他难以置信的东西。

梅林啊，他想。这不是在开玩笑吧。我必须得好好想想。

“……奇迹让我们相遇？现在终于有了答案。” 邓布利多的声音将他拉回现实。他刚才的神情已经被很好地掩饰住了，仿佛从未存在过一般。“首先要感谢命运，然后要感谢你。”

他的声音充满真诚的喜悦，格林德沃也自然而然地接上了话题。“既然命运通过预言给了我礼物，我就该好好抓住它。用你的话说，我的能力给我这项权力。”

还想什么想？阿不思·邓布利多是他从命运中窃来的最慷慨的恩赐。

夏天还在继续。

1945 A

“滚。”盖勒特·格林德沃恶狠狠地说。

“我知道现在你听不进我的话，但我也知道你记得住。”邓布利多尽量以自己最平静的声音说。“所以希望你冷静的时候能想起我的话。我希望你认识到真的错了。我希望你能为那些死者和罪行而忏悔，能反思你的所作所为是多么地恐怖与可耻……”

他顿了顿，而盖勒特轻柔的声音就在这时插了进来。“忏悔。反思。”他不屑一顾地玩味着这两个词。“阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多，虚伪懦弱的叛徒。你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！” 一瞬间，他失控了。他的声音为仇恨与绝望所浸染，少顷又变得恶毒而甜蜜。“对了，我看见你的死法了。那真是非常适合你。到时候你会想起我，而我会庆祝那一刻，我会的！”

盖勒特·格林德沃咆哮着，仿佛受伤的野兽一般。邓布利多沉默了一会儿。他完全能想象盖勒特此刻扭曲的面容。

终于，他说道：“如果你指望我的生活会被这句话毁掉，那就错了。”

邓布利多在狂笑声中转身离开，最后也没问对方决斗中途是看见了什么才射歪了那个毒咒。

1945 B

盖勒特难得地显得有些怅然。“于是，它还是发生了。”

“听起来你似乎预见过这个场景。”邓布利多说。“我不该感到惊讶。”

“就在那一瞬间。你抱着她的尸体，而我看到我们举着魔杖，就像现在这样，马上就要决斗了。于是我想，啊，阿不思将会因为这件事这么恨我。你知道我是因为这件事才一直躲避着你。”

他嘴上叙着旧，但伸向魔杖的手却再明白不过地表示出了决斗随时可以开始的信号。“遗憾的是，我没看到结果。看来命运对我们尚存一丝仁慈。”

“我不知道你竟盲目到如此地步，居然事到如今还把这一切都归于预言。”邓布利多回答。他直觉对方有什么地方在说谎。或许盖勒特就是为了扰乱自己，才说起这些真伪难辨的话题。但即便他说的都是事实，也早已于事无补了。“早知如此，我几年前就应该来。”

阿不思·邓布利多拔出魔杖。决斗一触即发。

1992

他在阿尔巴尼亚。

你找不到他。

来自纽蒙嘉德的信上只写了这些。

邓布利多注视着这张纸条，心不在焉地扫过附带的层层的审核与批示的字迹，怀疑盖勒特·格林德沃是不是知道自己现在拿伏地魔没办法才寄出这封信。

或许格林德沃知道当这封信送到时，伏地魔早已离开、或者马上就要离开那里。或许伏地魔从来没到过那，这只是格林德沃胡编乱造的消遣。

还是，这的确仍是一个预言？

1998

据盖勒特·格林德沃所知，即将来向他询问老魔杖下落的小子大概是这样的：

他是邓布利多鼻子底下钻出来的没鼻子黑巫师。他制作了六个魂器，其中包括复活石、一条蛇和其他玩意儿。他有强大的力量和一群跟班却不敢抛头露面，因为他怕邓布利多怕得要死。

然后这家伙，自己制造出了自己的敌人，自己一头撞上去半死不活，把自己搞得越来越悲惨可怜而不自知。他自己给了敌人保命符，除掉了邓布利多就以为万事大吉；追寻老魔杖反倒让它落入了敌人之手，还以为一切顺利。

然后就没有然后了。他在魂器毁了个遍之后，被自己的死咒杀死了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。

阿不思·邓布利多从未理解命运。命运远在被观测之前就已注定，为预知者所窥视只是它操弄凡人的一种手段。但阿不思从不承认命运，最终也活过了可敬而精彩的一生；他的信念在死后也为继承者所延续。

而格林德沃将接受命运准备的一切。命运为他带来很多，后来又尽数夺去。他以永远无缘于曾经追逐的一切为代价，反而领会了它们的价值。纽蒙迦德带给他的教训已经足够，他受够了待在一个地方反省人生，早已迫不及待地想要开始一场新的旅行。

命运是他的朋友，也是他的敌人。他曾经坚信自己是命运的主宰，而今夜则将迎来它的另一位弄臣。

瞧瞧，他这就来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1899 “我也像你爱我一样爱你。”  
> 1945 A “我会庆祝那一刻，我会的！”  
> 1945 B “遗憾”与“仁慈”  
> 1992 自由心证。  
> 1998 “我从未拥有过它。”
> 
> 本文内容可能会根据神兽系列追加。


End file.
